1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven surfboard and more particularly pertains to propelling a surfboard by way of a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jet powered surfboards is known in the prior art. More specifically, jet powered surfboards heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of surfing without the need for waves are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,166 to Chang; U.S. Pat. No. 260,797 to Calengor et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 289,031 to Monostory; U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,357 to Dawson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,113 to Moreau et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,782 to Gleason.
In this respect, the motor driven surfboard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of propelling a surfboard by way of a motor.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved motor driven surfboard which can be used for propelling a surfboard by way of a motor. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.